O verão
by Mariiii Cullen
Summary: Edward e Bella são amigos que se amam.Eles passam 1 mês com seus amigos em uma casa de praia. O que sera que vai acontecer nessa viagem de férias de verão?
1. Chapter 1

**Nota da Autora:**

Gente essa é a minha primeira fic,se vocês gostarem deixem reviews!

Detalhes que vocês precisam saber!

_**-Todos são humanos**_

_**-Os cullen são Edward, Alice e Emett**_

_**-Os Hales são a Rosalie e o**__**Jasper**_

Bom,eu não sei se eu vou postar todo dia , ou toda semana, vai depender da minha criatividade.

Espero que gostem

**Beijos!**

**Mariiii Cullen**

**Xoxo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella POV**

E lá estava eu, indo pra casa da minha melhor amiga Alice.

Ela morava em umcondomínio que ficava a 5 quarteirões da minha casa.

Como a gente ia viajar amanhã de manhã pra casa de praia dos Cullen, e a Alice sabe que eu odeio acordar cedo, ela simplesmente mim arrastou pra casa dela.

Quando cheguei na casa dela ,toquei a campainha e fiquei esperando abrirem a porta.

**-Alguém abre a porta pra mim, por favor! **–Alice gritou provavelmente de seu quarto.

**-Alice, você está esperando alguém?!** –Emett gritou para ela enquanto vinha em direção à porta.

-**Heiii ,Tsunami! –**Gritou ele quando me viu, enquanto vinha me dar um abraço "ala Emett".

**-Emm... ñ...não consigo... respirar! **–Falei sufocada por causa de seu abraço

**-O que você está fazendo aqui?** –Perguntou ele sorrindo pra mim.

**-Alice, e sua ideia de viajar as 6:00 da manhã. Ela disse que se eu dormisse na minha casa eu ia terminar mim atrasando!**

Ele riu, e pegou minhas malas levando-as para dentro, eu o acompanhei ,quando passamos pela sala, vi Edward sentado no chão, sem camisa, jogando vídeo game, eu meio que congelei no lugar.

**-Bella!** –Disse ele vindo à minha direção, com o sorriso torto que eu tanto amo, e mim dando um abraço e um beijo na testa. "(_**Respira bella, respira!)**_"

**-Oi Edward!** –Disse respondendo o abraço e dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

**- Tsu!** –Emett mim chamou com esse apelido irritante **– Você vai dormir no quarto da Alice?**

**-Vai sim!** –Alice disse ,descendo a escada. – **Oi Bella!** –Disse ela vindo mim dar um abraço

**-Aham!** –Foi a única coisa que deu tempo de dizer até ser carregada por a pixel,para o seu quarto

**-Alice pra que tudo isso?! ** –Tinha uns vinte biquínis, uns dez maiôs, umas quinze cangas, três secadores, sete chapinhas, sem contar maquiagem, produtos pro cabelo, pro rosto pro corpo, e roupa, roupa formal, saídas de praia, shorts, saias, milhões de blusas, o quarto dela estava mais bagunçado do que o meu. Sem contar que tinhas muitas outras coisas espalhadas pela cama.

**-Bells, eu tenho que estar preparada para tudo!. E além disso eu não sei o que levar ,Emett disse que eu não poderia levar mais de duas malas ,sem contar a mochila e a nécessaire.**

**-Ok Ali, você realmente quer que Jasper te veja de maio?**

**-Não. **–Respondeu ela ,fazendo careta.

**-Ok então você deixa os maiôs em casa, leva menos biquíni porque eu sei que você vai comprar mais roupas lá, leva 1 secador e 1 chapinha.**

**-Bellaaaaaaa!. E se o meu secador e as minhas chapinhas quebrarem lá?!. Ai eu num vou ter nenhuma de reserva!**

**-Alice lá vai ter 8 meninas e todas vão levar ,chapinhas e secadores, não á com o que se preocupar!**

**-Ai bellaaaaaaa!. Eu te amooooo!. Sabia?!** –Disse ela com os olhos brilhando.

**-Sabia sim!. Amiga!**

**-Meninas, a pizza chegou! **–Gritou o Emett lá embaixo.

Chegamos lá embaixo e Emett e Edward já tinham começado a comer, o clima estava agradável, só ficava ruim quando o Emett fazia piadas de mim ,que mim deixavam vermelha de vergonha.

**-Vou tomar banho **–Declarou Alice saindo da cozinha e subindo a escada.

**-Tsu, vem me ajudar a guardar as coisas.** –Disse Emett

**-Já que vocês não precisam mais de mim eu vou jogar vídeo game! **–Declarou Edward enquanto saia.

**-Tsunami quando você vai contar que gosta dele?**

**- Quando vocêparar de mim chamar desse apelido!**

**-Então "Isabella", pode ir eu termino aqui! **–Disse ele rindo

**-Você é muito chato as vezes, sabia Emm?**

**-Eu também te amo, Tsu!**

Sai da cozinha e peguei o controle em forma de volante

**-Vai querer perder, eh Swan?**

**-Haaaa!. Vamos ver quem vai perder Cullen!**

Depois de 4 rodadas eu finalmente consegui ganhar!

**-Haaaaaa! Quem é o perdedor aqui, em Cullen, haaaaaa?!**

**-Tá eu perdi, finalmente em Swan, ganhou de mim!**

Eu fiz uma careta pra ele, quando a tortura começou. Edward começou a fazer cosquinha em mim, ele sabia muito bem o quanto eu odiava isso, eu não conseguia respirar, de tanto ri, e ele ria junto se divertindo, até que eu cai no chão, fazendo com que ele caísse em cima de mim.

_**Finalmente eu consegui acabar o primeiro capítulo da minha primeira fic!**_

_**Espero que vocês tenham gostado!**_

_**Logo, logo eu posto o segundo capitulo**_

_**Beijos!**_

_**Mariiii Cullen**_

_**Xoxo!**_


End file.
